Alone in Santa Carla
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Jasper helped Bella escaped marrying Edward because he could feel how unhappy she was. Bella ran away to Santa Carla to escape Edwards control and there she met the Lost Boys. They take in her to protect her making her one of them. Bella finds herself falling for Dwayne. Can the dark and mysterious vampire show Bella what real love can really be like?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Prologue

Bella stood make up done, hair up, in a beautiful wedding dress looking out of the window of the Cullen house as Rosalie, Esme and Emmett set up for her wedding below. Alice and Edward had gone to pick up Renee and Phil from the airport. Everything looked perfect from the outside but the fluttering feeling in her stomach however was not joy. It was fear.

She didn't want this. She had been trying to tell Edward ever since he came back but somehow he always changed her mind. Bella turned away from the window unable to stomach looking at the aisle that she would have to walk down in a few hours. Bella was leaning over the dressing table trying to throw up as bile rose in her throat when Jasper walked in.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

Bella took a deep breath and plastered on the smile she had perfected over the last few months. "I'm fine."

Jasper smiled and stepped further into the room shutting the door. "You do know I am not Edward or Alice, my gift does work on you. So the truth Bella. Do you really want to marry Edward?"

"No," Bella admitted, choking on a sob. "I've tried to tell him Jasper. I swear I did, but every time I tried to give him the ring back but somehow he always changed my mind."

Jasper nodded. "It's okay, Bella. You shouldn't marry someone you don't love and Edward should never have forced you." Jasper reached into his jacket pocket and handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A new ID and passport."

Bella took it out and looked at it. "Isabella Whitlock?"

"It was my name, when I was human."

Bella threw herself at Jasper, wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you."

"Come on," he led her out of the room and down the stairs. "You can take my truck and ditch it at the airport. I've stashed you a bag with some money and clothes under the passenger seat. If you drive out to Olympia Regonal airport you'll be able to catch a flight out before Edward and Alice can catch up." Jasper gave Bella a hand into the truck and shut the door. "And Bella get the first flight, where ever it takes you. You make sure you get the first flight out of that airport."

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

"There's a phone in the bag. It has my number on if you need me."

Bella nodded again and starting the engine she sped down the driveway.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 29/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter one

Bella had done as Jasper had said. She'd arrived at the airport and booked a seat on the first flight out which took her to San Francisco International Airport. Bella had taken a cab to the coast from there and booked into a hotel in a town called Santa Carla. That had been two weeks ago, Bella had barely left the hotel because she was so afraid of Alice and Edward finding her. The only times she had left was when she had ditched her wedding dress, visited a hair salon and bought some more clothes or for food. Bella has dyed her hair auburn and had a full fringe cut in so the Cullens would have to get up close before they recognized her now.

As the days turned into weeks Bella began to feel a little safer in Santa Carla. So on her third Saturday night in town Bella got dressed and headed down to boardwalk which was everyone seemed to go to. She wandered past all the shops and towards where she could hear live music playing. She was only a few feet away when she noticed a couple of guys pushing a kid around with long hair. Bella saw red. She hated people who picked on someone smaller than them. She closed the distance frowning.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked, the boy darted out of one of the mens reach standing behind Bella. "Didn't like your chances against someone your own size?"

"What exactly are you gonna do it about it, little girl?" the bigger one of the two asked.

"Go!" Bella told the boy pushing him out of the way and one of them swung at her. Bella ducked and his friend took the punch. Bella went to run but the guy who had swung for her grabbed her from behind. She stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the face. The crunch of his nose when her elbow connected with it left no doubt that she broke it. The other guy came at her then. Bella punched him in the face and grabbed his shoulders kneeing him between his legs. Bella turned and ran as he crumpled to the ground next to his friend.

Bella grabbed the kid's hand as she passed and the two of them ran full pelt down the boardwalk, laughing as they went. Bella came to a stop when she ran out of breath, she looked down at the kid who seemed fine. She must be really out of shape. "So whats your name kid?" Bella asked when she caught her breath.

"It's Laddie," he answered. "What's yours?"

"It's Bella Whitlock," she answered, the name still sounding strange on her tongue. "Aren't you a little young to be out alone?"

"My brothers are here somewhere. I was with their friend, Star, but she left me alone to go with Michael."

"Where will you brothers be?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but they usually park their bikes outside the video store."

"Okay, lets go see if we can find them."

Laddie tucked his hand into Bella's again and led her down the boardwalk. A few minutes later they approached the store and his brothers bike were outside. "Whoa, I like your brothers bikes," Bella said and Laddie smiled. Bella led him into the video store and Max looked from behind the counter. He saw Laddie with the human and frowned.

"Laddie," he said. "Where's Star?"

"She left with Michael. This is Bella. She stopped two guys beating me up, Max. It was so cool."

Max smiled at Bella and held out his hand. "Nice to you meet Bella. I'm Max, I know Laddie's brothers."

"Oh, good," Bella said with a smile shaking his hand. "Can I leave him with you until they come back for their bikes?"

"Sure," Max said. "Thank you for bringing him back safe."

"Not a problem." Bella leaned down so she was eye level with Laddie. "I'll see you around kid," she told him and he nodded. "High five?" Laddie raised his hand and high fived her. Bella laughed and pulled him for a hug. "Bye."

Max watched Bella go smiling. She could have been exactly what he had been waiting for ever since the mishap with Star. Sure he had Lucy and her boys but since Star had moved in with him there was no one to look out for Laddie. He kept watching Bella until she disappeared from his sight. He'd talk to the boys when they returned.

* * *

Bella walked away from the video store down the boardwalk. She stopped and bought a pack of cigarettes before leaning against the railing overlooking the beach just a few feet from a carousel. She lit a cig and propped one of her legs against the railing bending it at the knee. She was flexing her fist and debating the need for ice when she spotted the guy from earlier. He was sat with what Bella could only assume was his girlfriend. "What an ass," Bella whispered as she brought her cigarette back to her lips.

That was when she spotted the Lost Boys for the first time. They were walking in between the horses on the moving Carousel. She watched David reach out and touch surfer dudes girlfriend. She froze when she caught sight of the dark haired one when surfer dude made a grad for him in retaliation. Her mouth went dry and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was gorgeous. Long dark hair hung down his shoulders and he had no shirt on under his jacket.

A boardwalk cop came up behind them then and put his baton around David's neck stopping him. Bella couldn't hear what he said but the guys turned stepping of the Carousel.

Dwayne looked up as he followed his brothers away from the cop who had just unwittingly made himself their meal tonight sensing he was being watched. He meet a pair of bright green eyes and stopped dead. Paul grunted as he walked into him. David turned to see what he had stopped for and the other three men followed Dwayne's like of sight. They all smirked when they saw her.

Bella blushed under Dwayne's scrutiny. Dwayne was admiring how beautiful she was leaning their casually against the rail smoking. Bella took one last puff of her cigarette before she turned tossing it over the railing into the sea. She turned back, adjusting her bag on her shoulder and set off walking. She snuck one last look at Dwayne and found him still staring. Bella offered him a shy smile before she turned the corner.

David grinned patting Dwayne's shoulder as she walked out of sight. Dwayne looked up and they carried on walking. Dwayne looked back at where Bella has disappeared one last time before he followed his brothers. "I think Dwayne's in love," Paul teased. Dwayne put his hand on the back off his head shoving him down as he walked passed him making the others laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 30/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Whoa, slow down bud," Dwayne told Laddie as he launched into an explanation of what had happened. "Start again slowly."

"Star left me at the concert to off with Michael and these two guys picked on me, they wouldn't let me leave. This human girl, Bella, save me it was amazing. She came out of nowhere and told them to leave me alone. When they turned on her she elbowed one of them in the face and kneed the other between his legs so we could run away. Then she brought me here to find you, but when we found your bikes out front she left me with Max."

"We'll be having a chat with Star about leaving you," Dwayne told Laddie.

"You met this chick?" David asked Max.

"Yeah, didn't get a last name though."

"Whitlock," Laddie said and they all turned to him. "She told me when we were walking here."

"I don't think Star watching Laddie is going to be a problem. I think we should bring this girl into the family," Max said and the four men groaned.

"Last time you picked out a girl for me to turn it almost didn't turn out so good," David told Max.

"I know," Max said. "I'll let you handle it however you decide. I think it will be different this time. Star didn't know Laddie before she turned, Bella already has a connection with him. I saw it myself."

David looked at the others, he could feel their uncertainty. "We'll talk about it tonight," David partially conceded. The guys followed him out and Laddie climbed on the back of Dwayne's bike holding on tight as they sped back towards the cave before morning came.

* * *

It was three more days before Bella saw Laddie again. Tuesday afternoon Bella slept late. She dressed in a pair of leather pants, a white top and ankle boots. She grabbed some food at a local diner and reached the board walk just as the sunset.

She stood one the steps on the bandstand, near the edge of the crowd she swaying to the beat of the song. She smirked at the guy one stage thinking he put on a bit too much baby oil. Dwayne and the guys were down at the concert looking for Star when he spotted the red head from the other night. She had her eyes closed and she was swaying her hips to the song. Dwayne watched mesmerized. She was beautiful. She angled her body away from him when she opened her eyes.

Laddie's eyes lit up when he saw Bella. He barreled passed Dwayne and Paul who watched him confused. David and Marko moved to stand by them as they watched Laddie race away. "Bella," he shouted. The red head Dwayne had been watching spun round. She crouched down just in time to take the impact from Laddie's speed. She staggered back but balanced herself quickly.

"Isn't that the hot girl from the other night that you were making googly eyes at Dwayne?" Marko asked. Dwayne shoved him away into Paul and the two smirked at Dwayne's discomfort.

"Hey Laddie, my man," she said with a smile. "How you doing?"

"I'm great," he told her smiling.

"Awesome," Bella said, returning his smile. She couldn't have helped it even if she tried. Laddie's happiness was catching. "High five?" Laddie smacked her raised hand and they both laughed.

The Lost Boys watched the exchange with curiosity. They could see what Max had meant about the bond growing between Laddie and Bella. "Come on," Laddie said taking Bella's hand. Bella stood up and let him drag her along. "I want you to meet my brothers."

Bella scanned the crowd as Laddie dragged her through it. She spotted Dwayne and instantly remembered him. Before Bella knew it she was stood in front them. "This is Bella," Laddie told them. Bella forced herself to look away from Dwayne's dark eyes and look at the others. The guy stood beside Dwayne had short blonde hair and the two on his other side had long blonde hair, one was curly and the other was in a messed up rocker style.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said politely holding out her hand. David hid his shock. People usually sensed the danger in them and avoided them.

"Same," David said taking her hand. "I'm David. Marko, Paul and Dwayne." He gestured to them. Bella's eyes met Dwayne's again. She repeated his name in her head. At least now her imagination knew what name to use when she was dreaming. David cleared his throat and Bella shook her head.

"So, Laddie showed me your bikes," Bella said conversationally. "They're pretty cool."

"You should come for a ride sometime, Bella," Paul said, moving to stand beside her and throwing his arm over her shoulder to taunt Dwayne. The dark haired vampire frowned.

"I'll bare that in mind," Bella said with a smirk as she eyed his arm uncertainly.  
 _  
Let her go_ , Dwayne told Paul through their connection, _or ill rip your arm off and beat you with it_. Paul smirked at Dwayne but removed him arm stepping away.

"So, how long have to been in Santa Carla?" David asked, as they set off walking, Bella fell into step beside him. Dwayne came up on her other side and laddie pushed himself between Bella and David taking her hand. Bella smiled down at him before she answered.

"About three weeks. It's a little complicated. I was just supposed to be passing through."

"Sounds like there in an interesting story there," David said. He was trying to sound out if she had obligations that would take her away.

"There probably is but I think it's one for another time," Bella said. "For now let's just say I'm trying to leave my old life behind and start over."

David nodded and didn't push it. Bella pulled a cig from her pack and searched in her bag for a light. "Any of you guys got a light?" she asked. Dwayne pulled his from his back pocket and lit her cig for her. The paired shared a heated look as he did. Bella took a drag from her cig before blowing the smoke out. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bella," Dwayne said.

Bella blushed looking away, it didn't go unnoticed by her that it was the first time he had said her name. "I'm gonna get going anyway, guys. It's getting a bit late and I need to hit the sack." She turned finding Laddie. "Let's not leave it so long next time, huh, kid," she said.

"No," Laddie told her brightly. He looked around and spied the picnic benches just a bit further down the boardwalk. "Meet us at the picnic tables again tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Bella said. Laddie pulled her in for a cuddle before letting her go. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow night then."

"Yeah," Dwayne said and Bella blushed turning to walk away.

Don't look back, Bella chanted in her head. But just before she lost sight of them Bella turned and her eyes met Dwayne's. Their connection was broken as she turned the corner but Bella saw him smile at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 30/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella gazed in the video store as she passed but carried on walking. She wasn't in the mood for a movie tonight. Bella spotted a comic book store on her way back to her hotel. She'd never been into them before but now seemed as a good a time as any to start. The dark mysterious stranger had filled her every waking and sleeping thought but now she had met him, spoke to him and seen the heated way he had looked at her she knew it would only get worse. She needed a distraction.

She stepped inside and the two teenage boys working there eyed her warily. She picked up a random comic and flipped over wondering if this was going to be a waste of time. She turned her head to the left sensing someone watching. The young boy was holding a clipboard and didn't tried to hide the fact that he was staring. Bella put the comic down and walked around the other side of the stand intending to head for the exit. The two boys appeared beside her and she turned to face them folding her arms. "Problem guys?" she asked.

"We saw you with that kid the other night," the one with the bandanna told her. Bella assumed they were talking about Laddie.

"Yeah, and?" she asked.

The kid with darker hair reached passed her and handed her a comic. "Take this," he told her holding it out.

"Vampires everywhere?" she asked, reading the titled skeptically. These kids had to be pulling some kind of joke on her. No in this town could possibly know of her past.

"Read it," Bandanna kid told her. "It could save your life."

"Yeah, okay," Bella said. She folded the comic in half, stashing it in her bag as she continued back to her hotel.

Bella dropped her back on the table by the door and fell straight asleep. The comic forgotten as she dreamed of Dwayne.

* * *

Bella returned to the boardwalk the next night as she had planned with Laddie. She stopped at burger bar as she headed for the benches Laddie had pointed out. She was putting her purse away as she down when she saw the comic the weirdo brothers had given her the night before. Bella pulled out to read as she ate.

Half an hour later Bella was chuckling at the content of the comic when the Lost Boys sat down with her. Dwayne sat next to her and Laddie jumped up on the table beside him. David, Marko and Paul across from her.

"Hey," Bella said, closing the comic.

"Hey," they all chorused back.

"What you reading that's so funny?" Laddie asked.

"It's just a goofy comic two kids gave me when I was on my back to my hotel last night."

"What is it?" Paul asked picking it up and turning it over. "Vampires everywhere."

"It's ridiculous," Bella commented.

"You don't believe in vampires?" Dwayne asked.

"It's not that," Bella said. "That doesn't describe the way I imagine them." Bella was lying through her teeth and she knew it.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Bella rubbed her wrist where James had bit her uncomfortably. "I think they'd be something to fear," Bella said. David's eyes flickered to her wrist and he caught sight of her scar. "The vampires is that comic don't scare me like the ones I imagine."

"Imagine? Or remember?" David asked coolly. Bella's eyes snapped up to meet his and the guys looked at him confused. "Be honest with me now Bella. Is that a vampire bite on your wrist?"

Dwayne, Marko, paul and Laddie's eyes all followed where David's were looking. Dwayne reached across and gently took her hand in his larger ones examining the mark. Bella sucked in a shocked breath as a wave of awareness shot through her body from where Dwayne was touching. Dwayne experienced something similar but he stored away to examine later. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Bella said.

"Why don't you give us a chance to?" Dwayne asked. Bella looked up meeting his eyes. The pair shared a long look before Bella nodded.

"Okay," she agreed and took a deep breath. "Yes, David, it is a vampire bite." Bella launched into the whole tale of meeting the Cullen's. She explained what they were like, sparkling in the sun and diamond hard skin. She told them about James and Phoenix, about Edward leaving after her disastrous birthday. His suicide attempt in Italy and how she had saved him. She told the story of how he traded immortality for marriage and how she tried to say no time and time again. "So the morning of the wedding rolled round and I felt trapped. I didn't want to marry Edward, I didn't even want to be with him. His brother Jasper knew and he helped me get away and that how I ended up here. When I said I was just passing through it's because I know the Cullen's will be coming for me and I can't go back to them."

"We can protect you," Dwayne told her. He wrapped his arm around her and Bella dropped her forehead to his shoulder.

"How?"

"Everything you read in this comic, Bella, is true," David said. Bella turned her head looking at the comic he had pushed towards her along the table.

"What?"

"We are vampires, Bella, and if you want to us to keep you safe from the Cullen's we can."

Bella stared at the comic her mind reeling. "That's why they gave me the comic," Bella muttered.

"What?" Dwayne asked.

"The two kids, in the comic book store. They gave me this because they saw me with Laddie."

"The Frog brothers," Marko hissed. He was still pissed they almost managed to stake him.

"Calm down, Marko," David said. "You know they can't hurt us."

"So, what now?" Bella questioned.

"I think we should finish off out chat in private," David suggested. Bella nodded and stood following the guys to their bikes.

Dwayne climbed on his, holding his hand out for Bella. She smiled taking it and climbing on. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled away and dropped her head to the middle of his back, biting her lip when her hands came into contact with bare skin. Bella could feel his toned stomach under the fingers and she groaned. Dwayne smirked when he heard knowing why. They pushed their bikes dangerously fast and Bella's hair trailed behind her bright against the moonlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 30/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Bella turned around as she walked backward looking at their home in awe. "This is where you live?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dwayne told her and she stopped looking at him. He was stood up the edge of a fountain looking across at her. His stance was relaxed, his legs spread. She let her eyes flicker across his form. His chest looked defined and hard under his jacket, she was struck by how cool and confident he seemed standing there.

Marko cleared his throat and Bella knew she had been staring. She pulled her gaze away stepping further into the cave. "This place is awesome," she said.

"Want some?" Paul asked approaching her. She accepted the joint from him with a smile. If the Cullen's could see her now.

Bella let out a laugh. "What?" Dwayne asked, jumping down and approaching her.

"I was thinking about what the Cullen's would say if they could see me now."

She took another deep drag from the joint. Dwayne moved closer to her and he was standing just inches away when he plucked the joint from between her fingers and taking a drag himself. Bella watched mesmerized and her blood pounded in her ears it was beating that fast. Dwayne smiled hearing how he affected her clearly and stepped away dropping himself onto a sofa.

Bella cleared her throat awkwardly and looked anywhere but at him. She noticed Laddie trying to move a boom box. She immediately stepped forward helping him lift it on the edge of the fountain. He turned it on and music filled the cave. Bella grinned tilted her head back and swaying to the beat. Dwayne watched stunned. Laddie jumped up on the edge of the fountain and held his hand out for her. Bella laughed and stepped towards him dancing with him.

Bella let out a laugh as the song ended. Laddie let out a yawn and Bella helped him jump down. "You tired?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Bella led him across to the beds and tucked him in. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the picnic benches again."

"I'll miss you, Bella," Laddie said sleepily.

"I'll miss you too." She leaned down and dropped a kiss to his temple but Laddie was already asleep. When she returned to where the boys were sitting she had sobered up.

"I assume you have questions," David said.

Bella dragged her eyes up him and nodded. "You said you are vampires, like in the comic?" Bella asked and David nodded. "So your faces, they change?"

David looked down and when he raised his head his entire face was different. His eyes were a different colour and his incisors were long and pointed. Her eyes flickered over the rest who had changed as well and he gaze stopped on Dwayne. She approached him slowly and he stood to meet her. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers under his eye. Dwayne's eyes flickered closed as he savored the feeling of her fingers on his skin. He swallowed a groan and let his vampire visage slip away as he opened his eyes. Bella remained where she was frozen in place by his stare. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He smiled and Bella lowered her gaze stepping away before she did something to embarrass herself.

The other boys exchanged amused glances. They had never seen Dwayne be the way he had been with Bella right from the moment he laid eyes on her with any other girl. Bella swallowed and turned back to David. Dwayne sat back down and watched her walk away. "So how do you become one of you?" she asked.

"You'd need to drink some of my blood, it usually knocks most people for about a day and when you wake up you're a half vampire. You won't completely turn until your first kill. When you were talking about the Cullen's earlier you mentioned control issues?"

"Oh, yeah," Bella said nodding. "They only fed from animals."

David eyed the others before he leaned forward. "We feed from humans, Bella. Do you think you could get on board with that if you join us?"

Bella held David's gaze for a long moment as she mulled the thought over. She remembered the guys who had attacked Laddie on the boardwalk and she smirked at the thought of feeding off them to pay them pay. "I don't think that will be a problem."

David smiled. "All that's left to talk about then is when we turn you." Bella nodded. "You'd need to live here with us once you've had my blood. The sun won't burn you but it will hurt your eyes, plus you'll be safer here. It's very secluded."

"I can pay up at the hotel and start staying here from tomorrow night," Bella suggested. David nodded and smiled. "I really should be getting back. Can one of you give me a ride?"

Paul jumped up and Dwayne peeled himself off the sofa shoving Paul back down. Bella grinned at him, Dwayne placed his hand in the center of her back as he led her up the stairs to where they had left their bikes. He climbed on and held his hand out for her. She swung herself on behind him. Her hands came into contact with his naked stomach again and she smiled. Dwayne kick started his bike and pulled away speeding along the bluff.

Bella skimmed her hands along his toned stomach, tracing the hard lines. She felt Dwayne's groan vibrate through his chest. "Bella," he warned her quietly. She grinned and flattened her hand against his stomach pressing herself against his back.

Dwayne pulled up outside the hotel she was staying in and stepped off his bike before helping her. He looked at her flush face from the ride and smiled. Dwayne took her hand pulling her to him before sliding his arms around her waist. Bella placed her hands on the back of his neck and looked up at him. His stare was intense and Bella shivered at the heat she saw there. Dwayne leaned down so his lips were inches from hers, their noses touching. "You need to make sure this is what you want Bella," Dwayne told her. "Because once I kiss you, once I taste you." Dwayne licked his lips at the thought. "Once I have you." He pressed his hips against hers letting feel how hard he was. "You're going to ruin me for anyone else. I'll want you forever."

Bella nodded. Dwayne dropped a kiss to her forehead and forced himself to let her go, getting back on his bike. Bella spared him one last heated glance as she closed the door to her hotel room. She sank to the floor as she heard him start his bike and ride away. "Fuck," Bella whispered. She knew she needed time to cool down and think about what he had said but she doubted she'd be rational next time she saw him.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 30/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Bella stood in the shower off her hotel room as the sunset. She'd woke up drenched in sweat after dreaming. She stepped out of the shower and toweled herself dry dressing in a blue crop top, a pair of shorts and her doc martens. She dried her hair letting it curl naturally around her shoulders. She paused eyeing her reflection in the mirror for a moment before slinging her bag on her shoulder and leaving her hotel.

Bella walked slowly through Santa Carla towards the boardwalk as she thought over what Dwayne had said. She's already agreed to be a vampire and there was no way she was going to be able to live in that cave with him feeling the way she felt and not be with him.

* * *

Laddie was bouncing down in his seat between Dwayne and David on the picnic bench anxiously. The sun had set over an hour ago and there was still no sign of Bella. Despite how relaxed Dwayne seemed the others could sense the tension in him.

Bella finally stepped onto the boardwalk and Laddie's face split into a grin when he saw her turn the corner just fifteen feet from where they sat. Dwayne felt the change in Laddie and he looked up finding Bella's eyes. She froze for a moment eyeing the dark haired vampire before she began moving through the crowd faster than before. Dwayne stood up moving around the table closer to her and the guys watched smiling.

Bella stepped through the crowd after what seemed like an age to Dwayne. She dropped her bag to the floor and flung herself at him. Dwayne caught her wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella pressed her lips to his, sinking her hands into his hair. Marko and Paul wolf whistled and David laughed. Dwayne kissed her slowly, committing everything about the moment to memory. When Bella let out a sigh Dwayne ran his tongue along her lip, teasing her mouth further open for him. His tongue teased hers into moving and Bella grasped his hair tighter.

Dwayne slowed the kiss down before he pulled back slowly, looking down at Bella. She grinned answering his silent question about her decision and pressed one more kiss to his lips before they both moved to sit down. Paul leaned over fishing her bag of the floor and handing it to her. "Hey," she said smiling. Dwayne threw his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

Paul looked up and something behind Bella had him frowning. The others turned to see Star weaving through the crowd towards them. "You coming, Laddie?" Star asked ignoring the others. Laddie shook his head moving closer to Bella. Star frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Perhaps its because you ditched him alone at that concert," David said not turning to look at her. Bella choked back a laugh and Star turned her gaze on Bella.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing Dwayne's arm around her shoulder.

"She's the one who saved him from two Surfers," David answered, turning his head and giving Star a hard stare.

Star looked like she wanted to warn Bella off but she turned instead disappearing back the way she came. "And now you've had the pleasure of meeting Star," Dwayne said.

"How about we get this show on the road?" David said. The others stood around him and they moved down the boardwalk to where they left their bikes. They walked passed the comic book store and Bella saw the brothers who had approached her the other night watching them. She smirked and moved further into Dwayne's side.

Dwayne looked down at her and followed he line of sight. He leaned down placing a kiss over Bella's pulse on her neck. Bella fought against the sudden heaviness of her eyelids. "Dwayne," she breathed his name. He straightened up grinning and they carried on walking.

When they reached where they had parked their bikes Dwayne leaned against his as the others climbed on around him. He grinned, pulling Bella to stand between his legs. Her hands came down to rest on his chest and smiled remembering the previous night. Dwayne had the same thought she did. "Are you going to be able to behave yourself or should you ride with someone else?"

Bella grinned and leaned up kissing under his jaw. She ran her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders under his jacket. "I don't think there's much chance of me behaving while you aren't wearing a shirt," she whispered against his skin. Dwayne grinned climbing on his bike and Bella got in behind him. "Guess you'll have to show me what happens to girls who don't behave later." Dwayne groaned and the guys laughed around him as they rode off.

* * *

Bella followed them down into the cave and watched as they moved around. Dwayne and Paul were up on the fountain edge with Laddie. David sat down in his wheelchair and grinned at Bella. Marko stepped out of a sight for a moment and returned with a bottle covered in gold and jewels. Marko handed it to David. Paul was walking around the fountain but Dwayne was frozen in place watching.

David took a drink from the bottle before handing it to Bella. "Drink some of this, Bella," he told her. "Be one of us."

Bella accepted the bottle from him, she looked up at Dwayne locking eyes with him as she raised it to her lips. Bella closed her eyes, tilting her head back and drinking deeply. She'd thought the taste would make her feel sick but a comfortable warmth spread through her chest. She lowered the bottle opening her eyes to find Dwayne in front of her. He took the bottle from her hand, giving it to Marko not taking his eyes off her. He cupped her neck in his hands and kissed her. He could still taste the blood on her lips.

Bella grabbed his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. Dwayne moved his hand down to her ass holding her up. He remained standing in the middle of the cave kissing her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers. Bella sank her hand into his hair in her hand and he groaned. "Bella," Dwayne said pulling back with a smirk. "You really can't behave can you?"

"I thought we had already established I'm a bad girl," Bella said, she tightened her hold around his waist with her legs and rocked her hips against his. Dwayne returned to kissing her again and walked them out of the main cave.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 30/09/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Dwayne led Bella out to his bike and rode back to her hotel. This time when they got off the bike he pulled her flush against his chest, kissing her. Bella grabbed hold of the front of his jacket pulling him with her as she headed blindly for her hotel room door. She gave up when they were almost there letting Dwayne press her against the wall beside it. Bella moaned as Dwayne kissed her roughly.

Bella pulled away breathing heavily. "Dwayne," she whispered his name softly.

"Let's get inside," he said. Bella turned, fished her key from her bag and put it in the lock. Dwayne came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Bella finally managed to get the door unlocked, she spun round and pulled him down to kiss her again. Dwayne grabbed her hips, walking her back through the door and kicking it closed behind him.

Bella laughed in delight at his impatience and Dwayne slipped his hands under her shirt lifting it over her head. He raised his hand teasing her already hardened nipples through her bra. "Dwayne," Bella moaned. Dwayne smirked and dropped a few kisses to her neck and chest as he unfastened her bra. Dwayne kissed his way to her nipple and captured it between his lips.

Bella ran her hands over his shoulders, pushing his jacket down. Dwayne straightened up, shrugging it off and dropping it to the floor. "Don't stop," Bella pleaded. Dwayne smirked and lowered his head capturing her other nipple in his hot mouth. Bella let out a whimper and led him across the room. Bella's knees hit the bottom of the bed. She grabbed his hair at the back of his head and pulled him up to kiss her.

It was Bella who teased Dwayne's mouth open this time. Her tongue tangled with his as she unfastened his jeans and eased them down his hips. Dwayne pulled back grinning, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Bella didn't move her eyes from his for a moment, then she swallowed thickly and looked down. Dwayne's penis was hard and thick. She had never seen a man naked before as Edward had always pushed her away. Bella looked up at Dwayne and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Can I taste you?" she asked shyly.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

She reached down and touched him hesitantly. Dwayne sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Bella jerked her hand back and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No," Dwayne said. "That felt good."

Bella reached down and wrapped her hand around him, Dwayne groaned. "I do," Bella told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I do want to taste you," Bella repeated. "But I've never done it before."

Dwayne tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Never?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm a virgin, Dwayne," she whispered. Dwayne's eyes widened and Bella blushed. He pulled her in kissing her suddenly and hotly. Bella whimpered at the loss when he pulled back. "So that doesn't put you off then?"

"The thought that I will be the only person to ever be with you is a major turn on."

"Really?" Bella asked. Dwayne nodded. Bella stepped back, unfastened her jeans and took them off. She dropped to her knees and Dwayne looked at her encouragingly.

"Are you sure you want to? Don't do anything you don't want to," Dwayne told her. Bella nodded, silently thankful that there was no pressure. She leaned forward, taking him in her hand again and licked the tip of his dick gently. Dwayne let out a loud groan.

"Is that good?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Dwayne said, his voice husky and breathless. "Please keep going." Bella lowered her head again taking him into her mouth. Dwayne let out a deep noise of desperation. He raised his hand to her hair but resisted the urge to guide her closer. Bella traced the edge of him with her tongue, teasing and exploring. It wasn't long before Dwayne couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled Bella back to standing and she look at him confused and hurt. "That was amazing," he reassured her. "But I want to be inside you the first time you make me come."

Bella smiled and kissed him molding her body to his. Dwayne lowered her down to the bed, he kissed down her neck, his mouth finding her nipple again. Bella flung her head back, arching off the bed as he sucked it into his mouth. Dwayne moved lower laying on the bed between her legs. She closed them instinctively and Dwayne smirked. He gently eased them open, rubbing comforting circles on the inside of her thighs. Bella felt conscious as he exposed as he gazed her.

Bella laid bare before him, he could see how wet he had made her and his mouth was watering. Bella moved to close her legs again but Dwayne opened them further pining them gently to the bed. "Dwayne," she protested but he name died off into a moan as he leaned forward running his tongue up her slowly. "Oh, god."

Bella's hand curled into his hair as she writhed beneath him. Dwayne smirked as she threw her head backwards and forward, pulled on his hair and screamed above him. Bella's legs shook with the force of the pleasure coursing through her body. "Oh, God! Dwayne! I- I- Oh, God that's so good." Bella gave one last loud shout before she came. Dwayne gripped her legs tighter as he continued to lick her gently as she came down from her high. Bella's hand dropped from his hair and she flopped onto the bed limply. Dwayne raised himself up and placed a couple of kisses to her stomach before he moved above her.

Bella forced her eyes open to look up at him. "That was amazing," she told him.

"You're beautiful when you come," Dwayne said and she blushed. Dwayne kissed her and settled down between her thighs, and Bella jerked away from him at the feel of him against her.

"God, Dwayne," she gasped.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Dwayne asked. Bella nodded shyly looking away. Dwayne nudged her chin so she was facing him again. "I need you hear you say it."

"I do want this," she said. "I want you to be the one I do this with." Dwayne smiled and leaned down kissing her as he gently pushed into her. Bella gripped his shoulders and tossed her head back. "Oh!"

Bella gritted her teeth as he pushed all the way inside her slowly claiming her virginity as he did. Dwayne paused looking down at Bella's strained face. "Breathe," he whispered. Bella released a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

It took all Dwayne's control not to move, she was so tight around him. Bella's body slowly relaxed as the initial pain eased. "Move, please," Bella told him, desperately. Dwayne pulled all the way back out and slid in slowly. Bella's cry was half pleasure half pain. He set a steady rhythm that soon had Bella clawing at his shoulders as she came. Dwayne's control began to slip then as he moved faster within her.

Bella's eyes fixed on his neck where she could see his blood rushing through his veins. Her mouth watered as her vampire features bled across her face. Dwayne looked at her and smirked. "You're hungry," he said breathlessly. "Go ahead." Bella looked up at him startled and he nodded. If Bella had been a little more logical she may have resisted a little longer but Dwayne moving inside her the way he was had her acting on instinct.

Bella pushed his hair aside and sank her teeth into his neck. His blood filled her mouth and Bella swallowed hungrily. Dwayne's control snapped in that moment, he set a desperate pace with his hips and bit into Bella's neck. Bella came instantly when Dwayne's teeth broke her skin and she pulled Dwayne with her. His roar was muffled against her neck as he thrust roughly one last time before collapsing on top of her.

Dwayne pulled out of her gently and rolled onto his back pulling her with him. They laid in silence for a while after lost in their own thoughts. "I love you," Dwayne suddenly whispered and Bella tilted her head back against his arm.

"I love you too," Bella responded.

Dwayne relaxed against, holding her firmly against him for a little while longer. "We need to go," he told her. They both dressed quickly. Bella packed her meager belongings into her back and slung it across her body following Dwayne out. She returned her key to the front desk and paid her bill before climbing on the back of Dwayne's bike. The pair disappeared off into the night back to their family.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 03/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  


* * *

Chapter Seven

It was still day time when Bella woke up. She instantly closed her eyes again, the sunlight stinging them. She reached blindly over to the bedside table grasping her sunglasses and putting them one.

Bella pushed herself up to sitting and looked over at where Laddie was sleeping in the next bed. She smiled fondly at him, he has grown to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time. All the Lost Boys had. Especially Dwayne. Bella's heart clenched as she thought of the tall dark vampire. She knew she was in love him. She felt more for Dwayne than she had ever felt for Edward.

Bella climbed from the bed and turned to her bag picking out clean clothes. She pulled on a skirt that hung down past her knees and a white top. She headed out of the cave and into the California. She didn't know how many more chances she would get to go out during the day. She didn't mind the sacrifice because she would get to be with Dwayne forever but she would be an idiot if she didn't take the time to appreciate her last days in the sun.

* * *

Bella took a slow walk into the center of Santa Carla. She bought some food from the boardwalk and sat down on the beach eating and watching the people around her. Teenage girls giggling as boys watched them and families playing together under the hot sun. Bella pulled off her boots and walked down to the waters edge. She stood with her feet in the water and watched the sun sink lower in the sky towards the horizon. She knew the boys would be awake soon. If she closed her eyes she could sense Dwayne on the verge of waking up as if it was a tangible emotion. She could feel the others as well but her bond with Dwayne seemed to be stronger.

Bella walked away from the edge of the water. She paused leaning against the wood that made up the base of the pier to pull her boots back on. Bella pushed away but suddenly doubled over as pain ripped through her stomach. ' _You're hungry_ ,' Bella heard David's calm voice in her head. Bella sunk to her knees as the pain increased. She could sense Dwayne's frustration through their bond. Bella turned her head and saw that the sun hadn't quite set yet.

Bella managed to crawl away from the crowd deep beneath the pier. She had no idea she was being watched. The surfer smirked as he saw Bella struggling to crawl to safety. He raised his hand to his still healing broken nose. He had a score to settle with the bitch. He tossed his smoke away and set off purposefully towards Bella. When he reached her he grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head and hauled her to her feet. Bella cried out in shock and she heard Dwayne roar in her head when he felt her pain. "Did you think you'd get away with what you did to me and my friend?"

Bella looked up at smirked despite the pain she was in. She could hear his blood pumping in his veins and the hunger burned hotter in her throat. The surfer released her hair and backed away when her face changed. "What the hell are you?" Bella smirked and appeared in front of him too fast for him to register. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head to the side so viciously she snapped his neck. Bella sunk her teeth into his neck and swallowed greedily. The sun finally disappeared over the horizon as Bella fed.

* * *

The Lost Boys left the cave in a hurry and told Laddie to stay put because they'd be back. They landed on the beach where no one would see them and set off running towards where they sensed Bella. They all came to a stop at the edge of the pier when they saw Bella feeding. Dwayne let out a sigh of relief.

Bella released her hold on the surfer and he slumped to the ground at her feet. The pain was gone. Bella took a deep breath and the scent that reached her nose had a very different kind of hunger stirring. Bella turned and her eyes fixed on Dwayne. He approached slowly in awe. This was the first time he had seen Bella vamped out. She was beautiful. Dwayne was a few feet away when Bella suddenly launched herself at him, crushing their lips together.

"I guess we will welcome our new sister into the group later," Paul commented. David and Marko laughed as they retrieved the surfer's body and went to dispose of it. Dwayne walked Bella back and pressed her up against one of the thick pilings so they were out of sight of the partiers on the beach.

Dwayne eased Bella's mouth open with his tongue and dove inside tasting the blood that lingered there. Bella groaned and wrapped her legs around Dwayne's waist. He grabbed her hips holding her up, he thrust his forward letting Bella feel how hard he was. Bella tore her lips from his with a cry. "Now, Dwayne," Bella panted, her tone demanding. "I need you now."

Dwayne grinned, he needed her just as badly. Bella reached between them and pulled down the zip of pants releasing his cock. She groaned at the sight of how hard he was. She licked her lips, she wanted to taste him like she had the previous night but she was too turned on for that. Dwayne fisted her skirt in his hands and pushed it up around her waist. He spread her legs wider with his hips to hold her skirt up as he ripped her panties clean from her body and tossed them aside.

Dwayne lined himself up and entered her with hard thrust. "Dwayne," Bella cried. He didn't wait before he pulled back out and pounded into her fast and hard. Bella clung to him as he hit that spot inside her with expert precision making her breath hitch every time.

Bella was rushing towards her orgasm too fast for her to contemplate. Acting purely on instinct she pulled Dwayne's jacket off his shoulder and bite down hard. Dwayne grunted at the stink of her teeth. He gave one last hard thrust and the two came at the same time breathing hard.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 14/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Totally unneeded lemon in this chapter as my apology for making you all wait for this update. Sorry! Violet x.**


End file.
